


Naomi R. Norstein: Re:Pledgeverse Origin

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fan Characters, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: For Pledgeverse and Re:, focusing on the next generation.
Relationships: Daimon Chika | Kristy Damon/Noguchi Ikuto | Keenan Crier, Daimon Masaru | Marcus Damon/Relena Norstein, Fujieda Yoshino | Yoshi Fujieda/Thoma H. Norstein | Thomas H. Norstein, Nanami/Tsubasa Kouki
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Kudos: 1





	Naomi R. Norstein: Re:Pledgeverse Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea.

**Naomi R. Norstein was born to Thoma H. Norstein and Yoshino Fujieda-Norstein years after the Yggdrasil incident.**

Since the incident where Yggdrasil was sealed away, Naomi grew up around a caring family. The redhead inherited Thoma’s nack for a strategy and Yoshino’s driven nature. At best, however, she lived a peaceful life. She had younger cousins in Seira Noguchi and Johanna Daimon and a friend in Hayate Manatsu. She also had a one-sided rivalry with Tomoko Tsubasa, but that was a story for another day. Naomi wanted to be a clothing designer instead of a Doctor. Thankfully, this was met with positive acclaim, with Tohma saying that she should do what she likes to do the most.

* * *

**At fifteen, she had a chance encounter with a Renamon.**

This Renamon was a bit cynical due to recent Digital World disturbances. She wasn’t expecting to partner up with her, but after protecting her from a Devidramon, Naomi received her Digivice iC. This and her awakened DigiSoul was enough for Renamon to become Youkomon and defeat the Devidramon.

It wouldn’t be too long until she found two other friends like her. Old friend Hayate ended up partnered with a Coronamon and a classmate, Seiji, revealed his Lunamon to her one day to try and impress her. Together, these six ended up becoming a team, gradually getting their Digimon up to the Perfect level.

* * *

**Disaster struck when Yggdrasil broke free from his seal, so Naomi went back in time at sixteen.**

The three of them together couldn’t defeat Yggdrasil. Seiji, Hayate, and their partners got killed, leaving her and Renamon the sole survivors. Thankfully, Satsuma was one step ahead. Through some recovered Kurata technology, he sent her back in time to when Masaru was younger.

In her timeline, Digimon take branching evolution paths. Believing that this was the catalyst of change, Naomi teamed up with Bancho Leomon and helped Masaru, Thoma, and Yoshino’s partners take alternate forms. Victory Greymon went to Masaru. Z’d Garurumon was unlocked by Thoma. Lotusmon became possible thanks to Yoshino. She was going to teach Ikuto how to get an alternate Ultimate for Falcomon, but they got to Crossmon on their own.

Naomi’s prediction turned out to be correct. Yggdrasil was destroyed instead of sealed away. Naomi returned to her own time after being healed from her injuries.

* * *

**In a new timeline, in a new universe, things started out the same. Some circumstances have been different.**

For one thing, Hayate has a crush on Naomi. Seiji was her first friend. She had yet to meet Renamon, but her fifteenth birthday was approaching soon...


End file.
